Don't give up on us just yet
by Devotion09
Summary: So it's a multi-chapter story. Continues after the season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello there.**

**I kind of had this idea in my head for a while now but never wrote it and this ending of Nikita season 3 gave me an inspiration. This is just an introduction. The next one should be more interesting. **

**Anywaaays, I don't own Nikita, I'm not that lucky.**

Anger. That's what he felt. He was angry with himself, Nikita and Amanda. All he could think was that he should've known better. He should've known that she wouldn't let them get in the line of fire and now, it was too late. She was gone.

He had no strenght to go up and face them so he just left to the room that was supposed to be his and hers. Looking at the ring while sitting by himself, he thought about every single thing they've been through. They certanly didn't make things easy for each other. But they always worked it out and that was the only thing that mattered.

After a while he stopped thinking about them and started to think about finding her. He was positive that their chances of finding her were next to nothing but that didn't mean he won't try like hell because if anyone had any hope or skills to do so it was him. He was so deep in thought, making plans and working strategies to find her, he didn't even hear the door opening.

"Hey Mikey, you kind of disappeared…" said Birkhoff while coming in

He didn't respond to him, just lifted up his hand with her engagement ring in it.

Birkhoff stood silent looking at the piece jewelry not knowing what to say to make it better. He was aware that his friend was now deeply suffering so he just went with: "Damn, I'm sorry man."

"Yeah.", was all Michael could say.

Birkhoff put a comforting hand on his back still looking at the ring and not believing that Nikita would do this to Michael but he knew why she did it even though he found it unnecessary.

"We'll find her. She might not want our help but she's getting it anyway." Birkhoff still tried to comfort him.

They sat in silence afterwards

XXX

The road in front of her was empty, silent. The sun that was shining so bright outside but she didn't feel it at all. All around her were clouds, dark and gloomy. After she tired herself with crying, she went to find a place to stay. First idea was to go to some cheap motel somewhere godforsaken.

The luck was on her side, she found one but it was way out of the city, not that she minded it's just, she was extremely tired to drive.

After two and a half hours she finally arrived. Stopping in the driveway she remembered that she has to disguise herself just a bit so she put on a little more clothes, wore her high heel boots to seem taller and a wig that she hasn't used in a long time.

On the reception there was an old lady who greeted her warmly but with a surprised face. Obviously, people like her don't stay at these kinds of motels. Even her disguise was unnecessary because they didn't even have a TV. Everything was old; she even wrote her reservation in a book.

After paying for one night she took her stuff out of the car and went to the room.

It was still day but she decided to sleep now and work over night.

Not even bothering to change clothes she threw herself on the bed unconsciously reaching on her right side for something. Someone. She was not used to sleeping alone anymore or being alone in general. She honestly thought those days were behind her.

So she slept, dreaming of Michael. Pretending that he's right beside her, so she'll feel safer.

XXX

_Little ways down the road_

"I'm officially working with the U.N" announced Alex

"Great! Birkhoff and I are half way done with our assembling." Said Sonya

"Yeah we tried using what we have right now and we have nothing. Which is not a surprise by the way." commented Birkhoff.

"Don't be so negative, something will come up, if anyone can find Nikita is us." Alex assured them.

"Yeah, instead of clearing her name we are searching for her. I think that was her plan; to distract us. And she's doing all the work by herself." Ryan entered the room.

"Doesn't matter, now that I have the job we can do two things at once and besides if we find a lead, she'll probably find it too... ", Alex stopped, confused "Where's Michael?" she asked

"I sent him to buy us food. You know it's been 7 weeks, we should get some real food." Ryan answered

"Oh. It's getting pretty obvious that you are keeping him busy all the time. He's probably onto you by now." Said Birkhoff

"I'm sure he is, but he clearly doesn't mind. We all see that he is frustrated because we have no leads even though he is trying to hide it." Ryan said

"Can you blame him? I'm honestly surprised that she left him behind and I don't know them well. It has some sense to leave us, but him… I don't know." Commented Sonya

"It doesn't make sense to us but to her it's logical and I think she did it because he almost really died because of her. He won't admit it but if their roles were reversed he'd do the same to her to keep her safe. It's tragic and beautiful. "explained Alex

While they were at the house planning, Michael was getting out of his car in front of a Chinese restaurant. It was already night and he almost didn't notice that two men were following him.

He turned around to fight but just as he did, someone knocked him out.

Strong headache woke him up. He barely lifted his head only to find himself tied to a chair, tightly.

He looked around him, it wasn't any place he recognized but he figured out that it was a torture room.

_Great. Just what I needed. _He thought to himself.

"Hello Michael, didn't expect you'll wake up so soon." A familiar voice filled the room.

He squinted at the figure before him.

"Amanda?"

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. It's not really interesting it's still leading into the good parts. The next one should have a lot of Mikita. **

**_An hour earlier_**

_"Why is Michael cuffed to a chair?" Amanda asked calmly her partner in crime_

_"You said that Nikita is a threat so we were monitoring him for the past few weeks. He was going to that restaurant almost every day so we grabbed him to tell us her location. She needs to be neutralized." He answered_

_"She is not a threat at the time. I also told you I'd deal with her if she causes any problems. And you should've consulted with me first so I could tell you that he is not going to break." Amanda was getting upset._

_"We can't afford possible threats. I thought you can break anyone." He challenged her_

_"I can, but it's not worth my time." She said_

_"All I know is that I want Nikita dead, I don't care how you do it, just do it." He ordered and left. _

**_Now_**

"I'm going to need Nikita's location." she said to him perfectly calm.

Michael laughed at her. She obviously didn't know that Nikita left them.

"I don't know her location." He simply said. He wasn't planning on getting into their problems with Amanda

"You know what they say Michael, everyone breaks."

"Sure." He smiled at her. Frankly he got nothing to lose. He really didn't know her location. His only hope was Alex and others. He just prayed they find him in time.

"Nothing?" she asked him again

He just shrugged.

"Okay then." Just as she left a huge guy came in. _Of course Amanda won't get her hands dirty_ he thought and the first punch landed.

He was badly abused. This felt worse than when Nikita tortured Ari. After a while he just felt pain, everywhere but he kept holding onto her; filled his mind with her, and it didn't hurt that bad.

In the next room, watching the torture and waiting for the location were Amanda and her partner.

"Why isn't he backing down yet?"

She was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Because he would rather die than have her exposed. But something is not right here." She said and went back to Michael.

As soon as she walked in the beating stopped. She shared a look with the guy and he left.

"Are you here for round two?" he laughed and immediately regretted it because of the sharp pain.

"I'm starting to think you really don't know where she is. Because she would've already came to your rescue. "She stated.

He broke the eye contact with her and looked at the ground.

"She left you to keep you safe didn't she? Well it's a known fact that she likes to play the martyr." Last words came through her teeth.

He still didn't say anything.

"I'll make you a deal. Tell me where was the last place you saw her and the beating stops."

He figured what a hell if they haven't had any use of that information how could Amanda.

"Main road, Pennsylvania." He barely spoke

"Thank you, Michael." And she left again, but this time the huge guy didn't come back.

XXX

She was just coming out of a shower in her new safe house when she heard beeping coming from her laptop. She went over there to see that unknown source is requesting video call. She figured that it can't be Michael or someone of them because they'd go straight to her so she hit _accept._

"Hello Nikita."

"Amanda? What do you want?" she was surprised and to be honest a little worried.

"Since you have the tendency to ruin people's plans, I can't have you as a threat." She explained

"I'm flattered. Good luck with finding me." Nikita was about to end the call when Amanda stopped her

"I don't need to bother with finding you, you'll come to me by yourself." She smiled viciously

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll kill Michael. Oh what a deja vu" she chuckled

"You can't hurt him, we destroyed the nanotoxin."

"I'm not talking about that. My partner grabbed him in front of a restaurant. He was trying to get your location out of him despite the fact that I told him that even if he knew Michael wouldn't break but then I discovered that you left him, which is so predictable I have to say. Anyway, turn yourself in or Michael dies."

Nikita was numb for a couple of seconds.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" she barely spoke

"Thought you might ask that." And then Amanda took the laptop to Michael. His bloody and swollen face was now in front of the camera.

"Wake him." Amanda ordered and the guy that was previously torturing him lifted his head aggressively and put something under his nose which made Michael barely open his eyes. First thing that he saw was her looking at him with a broken expression. He figured that Amanda would do something like that.

"Hi honey." He said sarcastically, "don't anything stupid like sacrifice yourself for me." He said partially knowing that that is exactly what's going to happen. After that Amanda took the laptop and left the room.

"You have your proof."

"What you're asking is for me to choose between his life or mine, literally." She couldn't believe that Amanda was doing this, again, to her.

"Yes. I told you Nikita, loved ones are liabilities. Maybe you finally listened to me and that's why you left. So, your response please?"

"How do I know you won't kill him anyway?" she asked even though the answer won't matter cause she is coming to get him either way.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Where and when?" was all she had to say.

"The coordinates will be sent to you in a minute. Goodbye Nikita." And the call ended.

She was torn. She didn't know if she wanted to survive this. Dying to save Michael? She would do it in a blink of an eye. But she also knew, that exactly that would be the thing that would kill Michael.

Her thinking was distracted with a beeping noise that filled the room.

It was navigation to the address with a message.

_Don't even think about bringing someone with you. Come in to the building and the second door left is where you need to go. You have 40 minutes._


End file.
